1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage device for keeping accessories and, more specifically to a loose-leaf type storage device, which is comprised of a plurality of storage cases pivotally coupled to a cotton shaft.
2. Description of the Related Art
An accessories storage case is a case-like container comprising a plurality of storage chambers of different sizes for keeping accessories, and a plurality of hinged lids adapted to close the storage chambers respectively. A number of storage cases may be installed in a cabinet or rack for keeping a big amount of different accessories. There is also known a storage case comprised of a plurality of cases that can be set into a stack, or extended out. The main drawback of conventional storage cases is that the user can not conveniently visually check all storage items at a glance. Further conventional storage cases are specifically designed to be put on a flat surface when arranging the storage items. Putting these storage cases in vertical or hanging these storage cases on a wall may cause storage items to fall to the ground.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a loose-leaf storage device, which can be selectively placed on a flat surface in horizontal, supported on a stand in vertical, or hung on a wall. It is another object of the present invention to provide a loose-leaf storage device, which has the storage cases thereof turnable relative to one another and respectively set in one of a series of angles.
To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the loose-leaf type storage device comprises a plurality of storage cases, the storage cases each comprising a plurality of barrels axially aligned in a line at one side; a pivot shaft inserted through the barrels of the storage cases for enabling the storage cases to be respectively turned about the pivot shaft, the pivot shaft having a hollow head disposed at a first end thereof and stopped at one end of the aligned barrels and an end cap fastened to a second end thereof and stopped at an opposite end of the aligned barrels; and a loose-leaf positioning structure provided between the pivot shaft and the storage cases for enabling the storage cases to be turned about the pivot shaft and selectively positioned in one of a series of angles, the loose-leaf positioning structure comprising a plurality of spring leaves respectively formed integral with the pivot shaft and longitudinally aligned in a line, the spring leaves each having a free end provided with a raised engagement portion, and a plurality of locating grooves respectively formed inside the barrels for engagement with the raised engagement portions of the spring leaves.